bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1, Episode 9; Children of the Wild Nature
Lian was running through the woods, scared and distraught. “They caught them; they’re gonna be killed! They’re too strong; I can’t take them by myself! I need help from people who can defeat them; I need the help of the Daydreamer!” Lian thinks as she paces the muddy banks of the forest. Suddenly, she found herself accidentally in front of another member of the Gotei 13 – Rukia Kuchiki. “You! You took my friends, I will not forgive you!” Lian screamed and charged towards the lone shinigami. “What are you talking about?!” Rukia asked as she blocked Lian’s sword. Rukia tried to reason with her foe, but Lian was persistent in harming her, Lian was enraged that she was powered enough to really push Rukia into releasing her shikai. “''Mae! Sode no Shirayuki!”'' '' Rukia posed just as Lian stopped a couple of feet in front of her. “''Some no Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!” '' ''A tall pillar of ice stood between them, as Lian was able to lithely jump away. The tall pillar of ice crumbles between the two. Lian started to move with great agility through the falling debris, which took Rukia by surprise as she couldn’t follow her movements. And Lian suddenly appeared beside Kuchiki, ready to slash her while Rukia was obviously frustrated and off-guard. “You’re mine!” Lian screamed as he slashes. “Hoero! Zabimaru!” Renji’s elongating zanpaktou then blocked Lian’s attack. Lian retaliates, and Renji stood beside his comrade. “Are you okay?” Renji calmly asked Rukia. “Yes I am. But be careful with her, she’s surprisingly agile.” Rukia whispered as she pulls her self-composure back. “Come on girl! Stop it, or if you proceed to attack, I will assault back.” Renji screamed. Lian was obviously agitated more. “You think that will scare me?!” She screamed and ran towards the two. Renji raised his sword in preparation. “Lian!” A male voice suddenly shouted from the forests, stopping Lian from further running. Panting quite heavily, he took a breath and talked. “Lian, stop the scrap alright? Erica and Lougee are coming.” Just as the boy stopped, two more females arrived. A tall one with long flowing hair with straight-cut bangs, curvy body, serious eyes, and the other girl is slightly shorter, short hair just to her neck, Rukia and Renji braced themselves, unknowing of what to expect. Lian then talked to the guy who arrived. “JM, but they attacked the others! I’m not even sure if they survived! I felt the sudden drop of their reiatsu, they could be in danger!” Lian screamed. “We know.” The tall lady stated. Her voice was low and stern like her eyes. She was serious as she stepped forward and faced the two Gotei 13 representatives. Rukia and Renji prepared themselves for any sudden attacks, but the lady spoke to them calmly. “My name is Erica, another shinigami under the Daydreamer’s dominion.” Both Renji and Rukia held back as Erica continued to speak. “We have felt all the conflict that has occurred, and sincerely we have felt that it is all senseless, and therefore we have been sent to offer you peace.” “If you mean that we succumb to your authority and give up then we have nothing to talk about.” Renji suddenly interfered. “Of course not...” The other lady suddenly spoke. Erica looked at her and the other lady then spoke. “My name is Lougee. You are looking for Hayley right? You know that we have her, and we are offering to bring you to her to talk to her; ask her to come back with you if you wish to.” Lougee then turned around, “Follow us.” She said. But then Rukia talked in hesitation, “How do we know it’s not a trap?” “Don’t worry; your other captains must be there already as well anyways.” Erica stated and turned around as well. Rukia and Renji followed, but Lian ran away, JM tried to follow her, but as Lian disappeared with shunpo, he decided to follow Erica and Lougee instead. A huge clash of rock and ice suddenly occurred in the middle of the woods, it was Toshiro and Tuff fighting again. Toshiro appeared from the dust, seemingly unharmed but agitated. Tuff appeared below from under the ground and attacked, but Toshiro effectively blocked her. But then a blaze appeared from behind him, ready to incinerate him. But Jushiro appeared and managed to negate the attack and fire it back with the ability of his shikai. Shana appeared from the flames, smiling and unharmed. “These two ladies really are a pain again.” Toshiro mumbled. “Yeah, especially considering that I do not harm kids.” Jushiro said laughingly. Shana then raced towards Jushiro, and Jushiro fought her effortlessly. Toshiro attacked Tuff immediately with his ice dragon which Tuff blocked with rock boulders. Tuff smiled as his boulders barricaded the attack, but then Toshiro screamed bankai, and before she knows it Tuff’s barrier was shattered and a huge frost dragon smashed towards her. “Tuff!” Shana screamed and hurried towards her injured friend. Jushiro just allowed her to pass by to her comrade’s aid. Just before Shana approaches, Tuff came out of the frozen rubbles, quite heavily injured but able to move. Panting, Tuff stared furiously at her enemy. Shana then whispered to her. “I guess it’s time to take this seriously.” Tuff looked at her with assertion and then the both of them held their anklet, apparently set to rip it off. Toshiro and Jushiro were both puzzled as they watched the two. “Let’s go.” Tuff stated and pulled her anklet as Shana does the same. But suddenly, two ladies appeared and stopped them. Both of them were quite average in height, on their early twenties, fair white skin and shapely bodies. One was wearing a pair of glasses above her small Asian eyes, has dark orange hair, and the other lady has long bouncing black hair. Tuff was visibly surprised, “Angel, Zhao…” she whispered as she looked at both ladies. “Tuff, you know you shouldn’t. You know the drill…” The lady with the glasses stated with a smile. “Sorry Zhao, we just got excited by the situation.” Tuff explained. “Wooh, you were fighting these two captains just for fun and for no ''real ''reason eh…” The other lady shouted. “Shut up Angel, We were not!” Tuff exclaimed. “Yes we were…” Shana replied softly. “Shana?!” Tuff yelled. “What are you two doing here anyways?” Tuff asked. “Well, both of you came to meet them to fight and cause battles, so we were here for the exact opposite reason.” Angel stated. “We are here to take you to Hayley.” Zhao suddenly spoke, facing the two Gotei 13 captains.